


우리함께라서 (because we're together)

by pxtrichor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Romance, ships not really present, takes place during scoops hiatus, they just love each other very very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtrichor/pseuds/pxtrichor
Summary: On the first night that the members return, Seungcheol wakes in the early hours to a warm body crawling into bed beside him.---Seungcheol and Hansol discuss his hiatus.
Relationships: Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, OT13, jihancheol if u squint - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	우리함께라서 (because we're together)

넘어지는 내일도 무섭지 않아

우리 함께라 눈물이 두렵지 않아

검게 덮혀진 이 세상 위로

새하얀 마음을 덧칠해줘

On the first night that the members return, Seungcheol wakes in the early hours to a warm body crawling into bed beside him. For a second, he thinks it’s one of the clingier members, Seungkwan or Mingyu or Jeonghan, or Wonwoo, one bed over - but an absentminded pat feels strands of wavy hair under his fingers, and faintly he can smell tea-flavored shampoo.

“Hansol?” He asks, and the other boy brings his face up next to Seungcheol’s on the pillow. “What’s wrong?”

When they were younger Hansol used to climb into bed with him after particularly bad scoldings, or fights with Seungkwan, or when he was generally upset. Over the years, he’s stopped, but there will always be space in Seungcheol’s arms for the younger boy. 

“Nothing,” Hansol says. “I just missed you, hyung.”

Seungcheol softens at the admission, pulling Hansol closer to him. It’s rare that Hansol’s all soft and clingy like this, so Seungcheol revels in it while he can.

“It’s only been three weeks,” he protests. Hansol looks up at him with round eyes that seem to shine in the darkness, and Seungcheol realises for the umpteenth time how weak he is for the members. 

“it’s like-” Hansol says. “Like, our team dynamic is different without you. And I think... we don’t appreciate you enough for it, hyung.”

Seungcheol laughs quietly. “I don’t really do that much,” he starts, but Hansol shakes his head. 

“You do! That’s just the anxiety talking. You do more for us that I could ever have imagined. Give yourself more credit, hyung. I think, if I were you, I’d be so scared of screwing everything up that nothing would get done. How do you do it?”

He runs his hands through silky brown locks, thinking. “Remember when we first debuted, and the CEO gave us our rings?”

“Yeah.”

“Jeonghan, Shua and I made a promise that day. As the oldest hyung line. We agreed that the role of leader, general leader, was too broad for just my shoulders to carry.”

Seungcheol remembers the way they'd lain together, in the same bed, squished together and talking in the softest voices possible to avoid the other kids from hearing and waking up. The sweet candy scent of Shua’s soap, the coarseness of Jeonghan’s shoulder-length hair. The way he could feel their breaths on the back of his neck, and their heartbeats at his fingertips. 

“We vowed to be your shield. We’d take the scoldings from the managers, stand in front of the rest of you when something happened. Of course, I was still the one to meet with the bosses and do all the admin shit, but when the pressure got too much Jeonghan and Shua were always there as backup. 

“And we were stressed like, all the time. I’m surprised neither of them got sick from it. But we relied on each other, wove ourselves into a net we could catch the rest of you in when stuff happened.” 

Jeonghan crying as he attended to a sick Wonwoo. Joshua’s clenched fists under the table as he fought the managers spouting shit about Jun and Minghao. Seungcheol himself relearning high school math into the early hours so he could teach the maknaes the next day. 

“I think, out of the three of us, I was the most scared. Maybe it’s because I was also leading things on the admin side, and on the artistic side as Hip-hop Unit leader, but I remember having breakdowns throughout 2016 and into 2017.”

“I didn’t know that,” Hansol frowns. 

Seungcheol presses his thumb to the wrinkle between his brows, smoothening it out. “I didn’t want you to know.” 

“What happened then?”

“Well, one day, Mingyu found me, instead of Jeonghan and Shua. He sat with me, calmed me down and everything. I remember thinking, wow, he’s really grown up. And that was a big turning point, I think, because I started looking closer, and realising that you guys aren’t just kids we're taking care of anymore. You’d grown up, and didn’t need us to hover anymore. Then, this year I took the hiatus.”

Jun taking the reins with his China promotions. Soonyoung expanding his creative direction. Wonwoo beginning to speak with more self-assuredness. Jihoon starting to take care of himself better. Seokmin learning to cope with the pressure of being their main vocal. Mingyu growing into his long limbs and puppy-like attitude. Minghao becoming more confident in his artistic abilities. Seungkwan winning the Best New Entertainer award. Chan not letting himself get silenced as the maknae.

Hansol, putting his musical genius into their tracks. Hansol, having the courage to say what he wants to. Hansol, defying his own insecurities. Hansol, taking back the freedom to be himself. 

“But...did we stop you from getting the rest you needed because we were too burdensome?” Hansol’s voice sounds small.

Seungcheol pulls him closer, until he can feel their heartbeats pulse as one.

“No. It’s thanks to you that I can stop being so afraid of letting go, because I know you’ll catch me. It’s thanks to you that I’m comfortable enough to take a break, without worrying everything’ll fall apart. It’s thanks to all of you, having my back, that I can put myself and my problems first because I know, even without me, you’ve got this.”

Hansol is silent for a moment, taking it in. Then, “I love you, hyung. And I’m glad you can rely on us now.”

Seungcheol smiles. Presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad too. And I love you, very very much.”

He closes his eyes, and the last thing Seungcheol thinks of, before he falls asleep, is the warm feeling in his heart for his twelve favourite boys.

_I’m not afraid of the fragile tomorrow_

_Because we’re together, I’m not afraid of my tears_

_This darkened world is painted_

_By you, with a pure white heart._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> When he hears them talking, Wonwoo wakes up and squeezes in between them for the night. Mingyu barges in the next morning and demands to know why he wasn't invited to the hip-hop team sleepover. They take a nap together in the afternoon, and Jeonghan takes adorable photos that he refuses to share. Jun joins in when he sees them, which starts a chain reaction resulting in all thirteen of them giggling together on Seungcheol and Wonwoo's pushed-together beds. Jihoon is complaining that Chan's feet are in his face, Seungkwan's trying to hug a squirming Minghao, and everyone agrees that Seokmin and Soonyoung need to stop their old-people-skit or someone's going to fall off the beds from laughing too hard. Joshua's hair is in his mouth, but as he tugs Hansol away from the edge, Seungcheol thinks that he wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
